Nuku Ranma
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: This is my first attempt at a All purpose Cultural cat girl Nuku Nuku, and Ranma½ crossover. While I think it's good, hopefully you will the same.
1. Nuku Ranma, Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, All purpose cultural girl Nuku Nuku, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.  


check out my website for more updates

- American  
" " - Japanese  
~~~~~~ = Panda signs!   


++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Nuku Ranma *************

A six year old Ranma stood in front of a pit that was filled with horrible creatures that were howling and scratching at the side, in attempts to escape from their confines. Ranma looked at his father nervously as he sifted through the snow, trying to find the rope. It was Christmas Eve, and Ranma would have rather been anywhere but there. Genma picked him up by the scruff of the neck as he found the rope, and bound him tightly. Meanwhile, in Japan, a truck slammed into a scrap pile of cars as an high tech helicopter came from nowhere and rained bullets on the heap. A child and his father were gripping onto each other for dear life, hoping that the helicopter would give up their fruitless pursuit. Their dreams were answered when it stopped firing the hail of ammunition and left toward a tall tower in the middle of a small town, Nerima Japan. The boy cried hard, tears spouting from his eyes as he found the cat they rescued earlier, shot to death. Destinies collided at that very moment, as Genma threw his son in the pit of cats, and Kyusaku attached the kitten's brain into the android they were harboring. Thus, both Neko-Ranma, and Nuku Nuku were born once again into this grotesque world. 

************ TEN YEARS LATER! (Ranma's point of view) ************** 

Ranma was walking in the rain, not even ten feet in front of a giant panda bear. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at the panda "That is what you get old man. Try to drag me into the curse pond with you." 

The panda bear held up a sign with the kanji ~How ungrateful! My own son~ Flips the sign around ~Didn't fight for the ART!~ 

Ranma growled and held up a tight fist, that was shaking with anger "FIGHT FOR THE ART! ARE YOU STUPID OLD MAN! That was almost as stupid as your Neko-ken training." Yes,... this Ranma learned the TRUE Neko-ken and was quite a force to be reckoned with. He had supreme control over his Ki, his anger and rarely, if ever, put his foot in his mouth. Ranma was about to turn left toward Juuban, when the panda grabbed him by the neck and carried him in the opposite direction "What the hell pops!?" 

The panda bear smirked, which came out as a snarl, and held a sign ~We have to visit an old friend~ Flips the sign once again ~before anything else!~ 

Ranma pounded on the panda's head a few times before growling and pushing his Ki into sharp claws "Old man, if you don't let me down...." He left the words dangle in the air with some dangerous backing to it. The panda cautiously put his son on the ground and backed away slightly. "That's better old man. Now, what is this whole thing about?" 

It raised a sign and scratched the side of it's head gently before showing Ranma ~It's been so long since I saw my old friend!~ He brought it back down before bringing out a new one ~I just want to visit him~ he flips the sign once again ~And his daughters, and catch up on old times.~ Ranma narrowed his eyes at him before growling slightly, adding a slight purr to the threat ~HONESTLY!~ 

Ranma gripped his neck with a powerful grip and lifted the eight hundred pound panda from the ground "That better be all. OR else, I'm having panda fillet's for dinner!" He dropped the panda on the ground and before he could pull out a sign, Ranma had grabbed a cup of hot water and tossed it on him "TALK LIKE A MAN DAMNIT!" The people that were passing by was shocked when the giant panda reverted into a man in a white Gi, glasses, and a white handkerchief over his head. 

He adjusted his glasses slightly before smiling nervously "o..of course that's it Ranma muh boy! What else could there possibly be!" He gave a nervous laugh as Ranma narrowed his eyes, the pupils gaining a slit appearance seen in cats eyes. Ranma's eyes unfocused for a second before he looked around the street nervously "R..Ranma,... what's wrong?" Ranma lifted a hand toward his fathers mouth and covered it as he listened, filtering out the voices around him. Suddenly there was a large explosion in the store a block down the street. Without hesitation Ranma ran toward the explosion, in an attempt to save those who might be hurt. "Ranma!" He left the voice far behind him, using his Ki and reflexes to pounce and jump from building to building, occasionally using a street lamp as a spring board. He stopped on a building across from where the explosion happened and his blood ran cold when he noticed a pink haired girl, in a tattered school uniform guarding a young boy. 

He dropped down to the street below just as something from the dust shot missiles toward them "Watch out!" He lunged toward the two, but wasn't fast enough as the pink haired girl he saw earlier jumped out of the way. Ranma flipped and planted his feet deep into the concrete before sweeping the kid into his arms and jumping a couple hundred feet into the air, and safely landed on a side building. He put the shaking kid down on the top and smiled slightly "Are you okay?" 

The boy looked at Ranma with teary eyes "I.. I'm fine! But Nuku Nuku!" Ranma glanced from his vantage point and noticed Nuku Nuku bouncing around, dodging missile after missile and an occasional mech arm. 

He looked at the boy again before chuckling "I guess it can't be helped. Stay here" He dropped from the building and ran toward the mechanical monster that was terrorizing the peaceful town. He arrived in time to notice Nuku getting slammed into a building, and the roof collapsing on itself. He stared in horror as no movement was registered from the collapsed building. He growled at the machine and started to glow before he pushed off the ground, creating a crater, and sped toward the robot. He cocked back a fist and was about to slam it into the machine when it's arm pushed him aside. Ranma slid across the ground like a rag doll, and was thrown through the window only coming to a stop as he was imbedded in a coffee shop wall conveniently located in his path. He walked out of the shattered window holding his profusely bleeding arm and stared at the robot with hate. He was going to run toward it again, and release his Ki when the girl called Nuku Nuku erupted from the building and grabbed the machine's arm, spinning it and throwing it a distance away before falling down onto the ground, exhausted. He limped over to where Nuku had fallen to the ground and nudged her gently "Hey, You okay?" 

She gave a toothy grin before giggling a bit "heh heh, I'm fine" She got up slowly and almost fell over as gravity took it's course. 

Ranma smirked a bit "Your fine huh?" He reached out and took her hand into his own, helping her onto her feet before letting Nuku use his good side as an arm rest. He smiled a bit as he carried back toward where the boy was at "Don't worry, we'll get you to a doctor" 

She shook her head fiercely "Nuku Nuku doesn't need a doctor!" she accentuated her point by standing on her own and giggling wildly. For the first time he noticed the mechanical type ears coming from her hair, and the cat like eyes she held. 

He noticed whenever something caught her interest, the 'ears' moved with cat like reflexes "Hey,.. what are those?" 

Her hands were raised up to what he was pointing at and giggled a bit, while blushing "Well,... they are ...." she didn't finish her sentence as Ranma pushed her down and jumped in front of her. She was about to get angry when she noticed a missile coming toward them. She was about grab Ranma and jump out of the way, when she noticed she couldn't move her legs. Ranma glanced out of the corner of the eye and saw the girl trying to move. He gave a slightly curse to himself and burst into a bright blue radiance, bringing his good arm to the side of his body, letting it collect and form razor claws. 

He looked over his shoulder again and gave a small smile "This is all I can do now. I'm sorry" Before she could say a thing about her 'condition' Ranma had pushed himself away from her in a shockwave of power. His claws extended toward the missile as he neared it. 

Nuku screamed in horror "NO!!!" Ranma paid her no mind as the claws ripped into the missile, blowing itself and Ranma apart. She watched with wide eyes that were filling with tears as Ranma's lifeless body was thrown to the side, bloodies and missing various pieces. She crawled over to him and cradled his head in her lap, the tears spilling on his face "hey,... are you going to be okay?" She shook him gently "Hey..." she shook him more violently "HEY! WAKE UP!" The tears wouldn't stop falling as she tried shaking Ranma's lifeless body from it's tireless sleep. 

**_NEW 3/19/03 - 8:40 AM_**

Just then the boy came running up behind her, having found a way off the roof "Nuku Nuku..... are you okay?" She didn't reply, just sobbing into Ranma's chest. The boy put his hand on her shoulder "Nuku Nuku" the look he got from her, made him step back in surprise. It wasn't a kind look, but one that spoke volumes of her anger. Nuku stood up and walked toward where the robot had stopped attacking, her mechanical ears whirring to life, giving her speed and power beyond comprehension. She ran toward it, a trail of tears in her wake as she cried silently. Once she was under it, she gave no time to attack as she jumped onto the glass covering the cockpit. Throwing punch after punch Nuku had managed to destroy it, pulling the girl in the seat out forcefully and throwing her to the ground. 

Nuku dropped from the destroy cockpit and wiped her eyes against her sleeve "Nuku doesn't know a lot of things. But Nuku understands that life is precious!" She picked up the operator and threw her in front of Ranma's still body, making her see what she did "Nuku understands that this is wrong!" 

The operator stared at the body in horror, realizing her mistake earlier and whispered in a barely audible voice "I'm sorry...". She held a choked sob and at the same time tried not to vomit from the grotesque corpse before her. Shaking her head, she tried to crawl away from the body only to bump against Nuku's leg. Then they noticed a fat man in a white Gi running toward their location, breathing rather hard. 

He stopped before them and looked them over, they were cute. Giving a shake of the head he smiled "Um,.. have either of you seen a boy around the age of seventeen? When he heard the explosions, he was worried about survivors and ran to help." then he noticed the two girls eyes, as they welled with tears threatened to shed. He looked around them to find a makeshift handkerchief, only stopping when he saw a tattered remain of a red Chinese shirt. He dropped to his knees and moved the jacket that was on the ground beside the shirt, and gasped in horror as he noticed Ranma's remains. He got up and stepped away from the body "No... this can't be happening.... Nodoka's going to kill me" He turned tail and ran from the site, not stopping till he came to one Tendo Soun's house. Nuku Nuku dropped to her knees beside Ranma's body and laid her head against his chest, purring slightly behind the non-stop tears. The Pilot and the boy watched in surprise as Nuku seemed to be mourning one of family members or something. She showed no disrespect, and no hint of joking in the least. 

Nuku Nuku got up from the place beside Ranma, her eyes stained red from crying so much "Nuku Nuku,.... doesn't want this......" She looked over her shoulder as the boy shifted nervously and the pilot seemed to be losing her lunch in a trashcan. Nuku's eyes threatened to tear up again, when a small car came to a screeching halt beside them. Nuku jumped over the car and looked at the man "Papa-san! please help Nuku Nuku!" 

He looked at Nuku and blinked for a second "Sure Nuku,... what's wrong?" Nuku dragged him by his arm over to where Ranma lied, in a pool of his own blood. Kyusaku nearly lost his breakfast over the mangled body of Ranma, his skin barely clinging to his face, the arm torn and destroyed. "Oh god,.. what happened?" He looked at Nuku Nuku, panic dead set in his eyes. 

Nuku wiped away her tears again before looking back at Kyusaku "We were fighting, when Nuku Nuku couldn't move suddenly. He looked at me and smiled saying 'this is all I can do. I'm sorry' then he ran toward the missile..." She choked on her words as the scene played back in her mind "then.... then...." she cried out, loud and pained as she gripped onto Kyusaku for dear life "Then he doesn't move! Why doesn't he move! Make him move Papa-san!" 

  
**_ NEW 3/19/03 - 11:30 AM_**

Kyusaku looked down at Nuku Nuku as she cried hard, against his chest and felt a slight pang in his heart "I'll try Nuku.... I'll try" Nuku's eyes brightened and she gripped her papa-san tightly in a warm embrace as she sighed with relief. 

*************** one year later **************** 

Nuku Nuku paced in front of her fathers work room for what seems like decades. Whenever she wasn't at school or working at her part time job, she was always here, waiting for Ranma's recovery. She never got a peek at how her father had come along, but she knew that if it was him, he would do his best. It didn't matter if it was a lost cause or not, if he could take a cat's brain and place it in an android's body. Then this should be Childs play. However, what she didn't know is that the human brain is vastly more complicated than a kitten's. She giggled madly and smiled as her father opened up his lab door, letting her take her first step in years, inside it's desolate space. He gave a smile and pointed to the corner where a large muscular body was sculpted. "This is his new body, all I need to do now, is charge him with the energy. However there is something you should know-" 

Nuku smiled and gripped onto her father tightly "Thank you papa-san! Thank you very much!" Nuku smiled and walked over to the body, leaning over and tilting her head slightly "When can he play?" 

Kyusaku shook his head gently before sighing "In about ten minutes, Nuku" He smiled when he noticed her giddy emotions and huge smile. He chuckled a bit before going back to his work 'It's been a while since she has been happy'. He flipped a switch and power began routing through the android's circuits, seemingly beginning to glow. With a loud explosion, smoke filled their house, and Nuku immediately pounced into action. She jumped over to the window and opened it wide, letting it flow from the room out into the air. With a joyful cheer and a round of loud praises to himself, Kyusaku emerged from the room with a person behind him "I've done it again! Remind me to thank Akiko for the parts" Nuku Nuku giggled slightly and then looked at the person behind him, a blush on her cheeks as her eyes roamed more than they should. She quickly turned around and stared at nothing, her heart beating fast and wild. Her nose picked up an intoxicating scent coming from the new person, that seemed to lure her. She turned around and looked at him again, their eyes locking and with a silent word they jumped at each other. They bounded across the rooms with vigor and strength never used in humans, and until the newcomer had pounced onto her and held her down, she did not give in. When he did however, he licked her face gently and they shared a small smile, eliciting a purr from Nuku. 

She looked over his shoulder with a wide smile "Papa-san! Thank you!" She giggled some more when his tongue licked her cheek and then rubbed against her. They continued to frolic through the apartment until Ryunouske came in through the door and blushed hard, seeing his 'sister' in tattered clothing with a strange man. 

Ryunouske immediately thought the worse and brought out a wooden sword, bringing it down toward his head "Get off Nuku Nuku!". He never made contact because the moment he neared, his father grabbed it and stopped him. 

Kyusaku chuckled a bit before letting go of the bokken "Ryunouske, Meet Ranma... he was the boy that we saw killed. Only now he is exactly like Nuku Nuku,... with some exceptions." 

Ryunouske ignored his fathers ranting and stared at Ranma "How come he is acting like a cat?" 

Kyusaku sweat dropped for a moment, and Nuku Nuku looked at him expectantly "Well,... I'm not sure how it happened. But there seemed to be a lot of cat instincts drilled into his brain. So when I installed it into this android body, the cat became the dominate thinker. Therefore making him just like Nuku. He's a cat first, and a human second." Nuku Nuku couldn't be more pleased with the news as she licked Ranma's face, meowing loudly. Kyusaku cleared his throat, making Nuku blush bright red "Anyways, it seems that Ranma and Nuku will both have to go to your new school. Since Nuku needs some more education, and Ranma is just that age." Before a word was made, he sighed "This has to be done, so that Ranma can continue being partially human." Nuku looked at Ranma and locked eyes with the blue sea. 

Nuku Nuku giggled and freed herself from his grip, getting to her feet "Nuku Nuku has no problem with that!" She looked over at Ranma, who seemed to tilt his head at her before blinking. She looked wide eyed as Ranma got up off all fours and stood six foot two. 

She blushed as she appraised his muscular body, her eyes going a bit too far south "um..... What just happened? One minute I was dying,... the next I'm playing with Nuku Nuku" 

Kyusaku laughed maniacally before calming down and looking at the miffed Ranma "Well,... truth be told Ranma... your dead. I built and androids body for you and surgically implanted your brain into it's cybernetics." 

  
**_ NEW 3/19/03 - 11:34 PM_**

Ranma stared at Kyusaku and blinked multiple times in rapid succession before giving out a small "huh?" which came out as a "mew?". He looked around, hoping that he could find some answers that would be more helpful than the looks he was getting from the group. When he looked at Nuku, his heart began to beat faster and his breathing went shallow. He then turned away, a bright blush on his cheeks "um.... How come when I look at Nuku Nuku,... I..I'm" He blushed a brighter shade of crimson before walking over to Kyusaku and whispering in his ear. 

Kyusaku blushed a bit and started to laugh, which soon fell into somber silence "I guess it has to do with the cat side of you both. If I'm not mistaken, both your cat sides have chosen each other as mates" The two 'teens' looked at each other, then looked away with blushing cheeks "All well,... at least it can't get any worse. Not like your going to go on a rampage and kill us all or something of the sort" He laughed stupidly, only to stop when he noticed no one else laughing with him. 

Ranma sighed to himself and walked to the balcony, leaning against it with his chin in his hands "Are you okay?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Nuku Nuku coming out to join him, her clothes still in tatters. Ranma gave a slight nod before turning his attention back onto the sky as it's sun was falling behind the mountain range. Nuku leaned her head against his shoulder unconsciously "Nuku Nuku likes this" 

Ranma looked down at her in surprise as he noticed her lack of comfort around him seemingly non-existent "Mew,... Are you sure you don't mind this? I mean,... we just met each other and yet, our 'cat' sides chose each other? How exactly does that work?" 

Nuku looked at Ranma in shock and pain "Are you not happy with Nuku Nuku?" She took a step back from him and looked down at her shoes "Is it something that Nuku Nuku did to upset you?" She dropped down to her knees and started to sob silently as Ryunouske and Kyusaku watched in mute shock. 

Ranma quickly picked her up and hugged her against his chest "It's nothing that is your fault Nuku Nuku, and it's quite the opposite that I don't like you. In fact, whenever I'm around you, my heart beats faster. I don't know how to act around you, and yet I'm afraid of scaring you off." He glances at the sunset from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to Nuku Nuku's eyes, the beautiful setting sun mirroring in the unshed tears "I'm just wondering what to do with all these feelings I have. I've never felt anything like this before, and I don't know what the true feelings are. I don't want to hurt you, and I will do anything it takes to make sure I don't. However, there are just sometimes where I'm clueless, I can't help that. It's me." 

Nuku gripped him into a tighter hug before licking his neck affectionately "Then Nuku Nuku will help you sort these feelings. One by one, until we find out for ourselves what you feel." Ranma looked at her in surprise, tears trying to find an exit through his eyes, and a hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her toward his lips gently. Nuku then pushed him away gently, wiping the tears from her eyes "Nuku Nuku will always be waiting here. Keep your feelings together until we find out what you truly want." Ranma looked like he wanted to say something before Nuku brought her finger up to his lips and silenced him "Always". She then pushed away from Ranma and ran into her room, tears flowing freely from her eyes. 

Ranma fell to the ground and looks at his hands in dismay "I don't know what to do. Half of me wants to go in there and comfort her, tell her everything will be okay and love her. The other half is telling me to run, that it's a trick" He punches the ground hard, cursing under his breath as the tears flowed from his eyes as well "damnit...... damnit..... DAMNIT!" He then turned and jumped out of the open window that he was once standing in front of, disappearing into the sunset. 

**_ NEW 3/20/03 - 1:30 PM_**

The next morning Nuku Nuku woke up and looked at the alarm clock near her bed, and was surprised to see that it was well past ten in the morning. She quickly got out of bed and folded her futon before running out into the living room, seeing her father at the table. She quietly walked over to the table and in a hushed voice asked "Papa-san,.. why didn't you wake me up?"

Kyusaku looked at her over his shoulder and motioned for her to sit across from him "There's a few reasons actually" Once she sat down and he took a sip of water "One is that your worried about Ranma, and confused." She blushed slightly and looked away "That's okay to feel this way Nuku Nuku. Second is the fact that you waited for him to get home until five in the morning" She blushed harder and sighed "Third is that your cat side really wants to be with him, and won't recognize being alone anymore."

She laid her head silently on the ground and stared at nothing in particular "I don't know why I feel this way Papa-san... It's almost like I miss his presence near me. Even though we just met, and I don't fully know him. I miss him whole heartedly" She started to cry as her head was laid against her arm, tears rolling down the side and collecting on the table.

Kyusaku looked at Nuku Nuku and sighed before staring at the ceiling 'Ranma, you better come back'

*********** Juuban District ************

Ranma sat on a large cement wall as he looked at a house, he once recognized as his own. He had been there for over twelve hours now and still hasn't had the courage to go to the door. He sighed as he stared at the front door, before finally hopping down and walking calmly up to it. He knocked gently against the oak door and waited patiently for someone to answer. When the door opened it revealed a man in a white shirt and denim jeans, who looked at Ranma, appraising him "Yes?"

Ranma looked away from the tall man and then back at him "Is this the Saotome residence?"

The man chuckled a bit and pointed to the sign "So it says on the nameplate."

Ranma looked over and blushed slightly as he noticed the nameplate "Uh,.. yeah.... Anyways, is there a Saotome Genma here?"

The taller gentleman narrowed his eyes dangerously toward Ranma "What business do you have with the likes of HIM?"

Ranma flinched back and would be further intimidated if he hadn't had a strange past "I need to speak with him"

He gave a slight hmph and walked Ranma into the house, leaving him in the foyer "Wait here" The man left Ranma and walked up the stairs toward a large room. Once he neared the door, he knocked gently and then walked inside "Saotome-san, there is a young boy here to see Genma Saotome"

Nodoka Saotome opened her eyes and sighed, following the taller man down to the foyer where she saw the boy "You have business with Genma?"

Ranma noticed her thumbing a bundle at her side and took a step back "Yes,... Is my father home?"

Nodoka's eyes widened and gave Ranma a once over look, appraising him "Your Ranma Saotome?" She took a step back from him in fear 'This can't be.... Genma said he was dead'

Ranma noticed her look and gave a sigh "I shouldn't have come. Of course you would've heard I was dead by now" He bowed gently before walking out the door "Sorry to bother you Saotome-san" He walked out the front gate and gave a slight jump, launching him up to the adjacent building. Once he was up there he ran from rooftop to rooftop, not stopping for anything and tears not stopping for him. He came to a halt as he overlooked a school that was in a town called 'Nerima'. He hopped down and walked over to the gates, wondering what it would be like to go to a school with kids. As he walked through the gates, a large bell chimed and students flowed from the entrance, gathering in the field before the gate. 

He stepped back and was wondering what was going on when a battle cry of "I HATE BOYS!" rang from the school and a girl went running toward the group of boys, punches and kicks throwing and knocking them out one by one. He watched in mute surprise as she cleared the entire mob of boys out in a matter of minutes. She then turned toward Ranma and ran toward him "I WON'T DATE PERVERTS LIKE YOU!" Ranma dodged her punch and blinked at her. 

Everything stopped and all the boys and girls stared at Ranma "Did you see that,..." another one looked at him "Yeah, he dodged Akane's punch"

Ranma looked around him and blinked as everyone was either glaring at him, or leering at him "Hey,... what's the big idea? I don't want to date you"

Akane stared at him before going red in the face with anger, throwing another punch which was easily avoided "Yeah RIGHT! All boys are perverts!" She spun on her heel and brought her leg up, throwing a kick at Ranma's head, which he ducked under. Soon she was so mad and just projecting every move she made, Ranma dodging and weaving around them all. 

Ranma yawned a bit as he dodged another attack "Hey,... are you done yet? I'm hungry"

Akane narrowed her eyes 'how dare he taunt me!' she cried out "Quit CHEATING!" Ranma stopped moving at the comment and Akane landed a blow, throwing Ranma into a nearby tree, making it shake from the impact "I showed him!"

Ranma stood up and brushed off the dust that was on his shirt "That make you feel better? Good, Because I'm leaving"

Akane smirked triumphantly "Yes! Run like the coward you boys are!" Ranma stopped moving and looked at her with a glint of light in his eyes. Akane grinned and did a little dance, talking about how she was the best "What are you looking at you pervert!" As soon as she noticed his leering gaze. To her it was leering anyways.

Ranma took a deep breath and turned around "You know,... I usually don't hit women... However, I will make an exception for you" He ran toward her as she got in a defensive stance. Ranma disappeared from her point of view and appeared behind her "Just remember, you provoked me. You lost once you made me the enemy" Before she could even turn around, she was flying through the air and slamming into the front gates, breaking them into pieces. 

The crowd of boys and girls gaped at what Ranma had just done, before the girls flocked around him "Hey,.. are you sure you don't like her?"

Ranma looked at the girl with surprise and laughed "Like that uncute macho tomboy? I think not" Lots of the girls giggled and blushed as Ranma seemed to be the only boy in the school who didn't like Akane Tendo.

Just then one of the boys walked over to Ranma and gave him a smirk "Ranma,... we've been looking for you"

Ranma looked at the boy and laughed "Ryunouske, what's up? What do you mean you were looking for me?"

Ryunouske face faulted for a second before standing up and glaring openly at Ranma "What do you mean, what do I mean. You ran off yesterday, and Nuku Nuku has been crying ever since. I should seriously hurt you for making her cry Ranma."

Ranma stared at him for a second, before asking in a low voice "She was crying...?" he sighed when Ryunouske nodded and then was shocked when Ranma picked him up "Well then, I better go apologize" Without another word, Ranma jumped to the tree and launched himself onto the building, running toward their home. Mummers were heard throughout the school as Ranma just did the near impossible.

A shadow behind the tree Ranma had used as a springboard cackled slightly "So,.. that boy is a practitioner of black magic! That explains his victory over the lovely Akane Tendo! I will vanquish THEE!" He held his bokken up in the air as lightning crackled around him, and he started laughing maniacally. 

  
TO BE CONTINUED___________________

Okay, I got front page back and Am using it to edit the new stories and so on. So hang with me and pray that I will have a new chapter of the old stories for you by tomorrow. I'm going to work on Endless sorrow right now. 


	2. Nuku Ranma, Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, All purpose cultural girl Nuku Nuku, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.  
**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - American  
" " - Japanese  
~~~~~~ = Panda signs!   
**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

**Nuku Nuku timeline - Episode 5 of OVA 1 (Nerima Akies restaurant episode)**

************** Nuku Ranma ***************

Nuku Nuku walked around her room, her eyes a bright red and puffy from crying all night and day. She looked down at her bed as she wondered about Ranma. Her entire day had revolved around the whereabouts of one pig tailed android martial artist. With a sigh, she wiped away the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks as she found herself continuously thinking about him. Looking up to the ceiling and sniffling gently "I wonder where he is"

The door to her room opens up as a figure steps in lightly, the feet barely making a sound on the carpeted floor "Where who is?" Nuku whirls around and stares in shock as Ranma was standing in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face "Miss me?" He shut the door behind him and smiled at her.

Saying nothing, she jumped to her feet and embraced Ranma in a tight hug "Ranma!" She held onto him for what seemed like an eternity, and never wanting to let go. Silently weeping against Ranma's shirt as she held him she asked "Why did you not come back to Nuku?" Before he could answer she stepped onto her tippy toes and kissed him full on the lips gently. Ranma, not knowing what to do, kissed back with the same intensity that his cat side held for her. When the kiss ended, Nuku stared into Ranma's eyes with a blush on her cheeks "I... I'm sorry Ranma, I don't know what came over me" She turned around so her back was facing Ranma, the tears leaking from her eyes.

Without a second thought, Ranma twirled Nuku around so that she was facing him and he looked into her eyes once more "It's okay Nuku. I think I understand why my cat side chose you, of all people" he leaned down and kissed her gently. Nuku leaned into the kiss as it deepened. On the other side of the door Ryunouske was leaning against the wall and smiling at nothing. With a push of the leg, he was away from the wall and toward the table in which his father was sitting at.

Sitting down beside him, Ryunouske chuckled a bit "Do you think this will work, father?" Kyusaku said nothing and gave his son a whimsical smile. Ryunouske smirked and shook his head gently "I see why you wanted Ranma for an android now, father..... However, did we really have to kill him?" He looked at his hands that were on the table as a flash of memory showed them covered in blood "I don't feel right about what we did,...."

Sighing a bit, Kyusaku took a drink of the tea that sat in front of him "Ranma would have died anyways. We just sped up the process. In truth, I don't feel good about it either, we can only make him feel more comfortable as an android. Who better to do that, than Nuku Nuku?"

Blinking for a second Ryunouske looked at his father "Are you telling me, that you programmed them to love each other?" Ryunouske narrowed his eyes at his father "That is just wrong dad,.... even if they are androids, they should pick their own mates."

Kyusaku looked at his son for a minute as a small laugh escaped his lips "Ryunouske I would never do something like that. Whether they are androids or not. I was serious about their cat sides choosing each other. Besides" Kyusaku got a small smile on his face "A long time ago, I made an agreement with a Nodoka Saotome.... If I were to have a daughter, that they would be engaged to each other."

Ryunouske's mouth was a fine line as he stared at his father "Are you telling me, that Ranma was already engaged to Nuku Nuku? You do know that they can't have kids right?"

Kyusaku grinned mischievously before laughing again "Actually..... They can. For some reason that I can't explain, Nuku's innards have been growing and multiplying at an increasing rate. Basically, she's as human as me and you right now, and in the future she might even be able to bear kids." He got up from the table and smiled gently "Well, enough of this, We have to take Nuku Nuku to her job now" he walks over to Nuku's room and opens the door "Hey Nuku--" looking inside, he quickly shut the door again "RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---------------- 20 minutes later, in the living room ----------------

Ranma and Nuku were sitting around the table as Kyusaku was glaring at the two "Well now.... Can either of you explain to me what caused that to happen?"

Ranma blushed for a second and was about to say something when Nuku broke in "It was my fault Papa" Ranma looked at her with shock and noticed that she was blushing harder than he was "I asked him to....."

With a shake of the head Ranma sighed "She did no such thing, It was me that started it" He covered Nuku's mouth with his left hand and smiled at her gently "It was all my fault"

Kyusaku blinked at the two before letting off a sigh and replaced it with a wide smile "Well then, now that this is settled. Ranma, would you take Nuku Nuku to her job? It's just down the street"

Tilting his head, Ranma looked at Nuku Nuku "You have a job?"

Nuku blushed and nodded at him "I broke Ryunouske's bike, and I'm working to buy him a new one" She giggled slightly before sweat dropping "I hope that I don't mess up"

Chuckling slightly, Ranma took her hand into his own "Well then Nuku, let's get you to your job. If you don't mind, can I stay and watch?"

Nuku blushed slightly and looked away from him, the blush increasing in heat "But.... but it's too short...." watching Ranma blink in confusion, Nuku blushes harder "I... but I"

Ranma laughed and stood up, helping Nuku to her feet "Get changed and we'll head out" Nuku was about to protest again when Ranma gave her a soft smile "It's okay Nuku. You've got nothing to worry about"

Nuku smiled timidly before going into her room to get changed, through the door Ranma and them could hear giggling "Ranma, the restaurant is hiring,... why don't you apply?"

Thinking for a moment, Ranma smiled "Sure, I don't see why not." then low enough so only Ryunouske and Kyusaku could hear "After all, I need money if I'm going to take Nuku out someday" He chuckled a bit before bringing a finger over his lips.

Ryunouske laughed a bit before sobering up and looking at Nuku's closed door "Ranma,... she is literally still a cat, but stuck in a human shell. Please be kind to her. She has all the tastes of fun she did when she was a kitten, and I don't believe we've ever really enticed her cat side. You on the other hand, have that very ability."

Ranma was about to say something when Nuku's door opened and she stepped out for Ranma to see 'Wow.... She is beautiful' Ranma never really stopped to look at her intensely,... but now. Nuku stood around five foot nine with pink flowing hair, slender legs, beautiful green eyes, and an athletic body that was being shown off by a short cut pink skirt and a tight white shirt that had pink stripes as suspenders. Ranma's mouth moved up and down as he examined her from the toes to the top of her hair "Um... w. wow... You look... um... rather..." While Ranma stumbled on the words to us, Nuku had developed a full body flush.

She fidgeted nervously as he finally shut up and just stared "Um.. Ranma..." She looks where he is staring and starts to smother out her shirt "Is there something on my shirt?" Ranma sweat dropped and shook his head "Good.... Nuku Nuku will be late soon if we don't leave now"

Ranma finally got control of his jaw as he nodded, grabbing a jacket "Sure then.... Let's um.... go" He took Nuku's hand and led her out the front door as they walked toward the restaurant for her shift. While walking down the street, Nuku got lots of looks, most of them from the male persuasion. Ranma sighed as he looked at Nuku from the corner of his eye and saw her blushing "What's wrong Nuku?"

Nuku blinked for a second before looking at Ranma "What?"

Ranma chuckled a bit before repeating himself "What's wrong? Your face is all red" She blushed harder when he noticed. Ranma panicked for a second as he brought his free hand up to her forehead to check for a fever "Hmmm... no fever. Are you sure your okay?"

Nuku nodded slightly before smiling, the blush still on her face "I'm fine. Just a bit nervous is all" She giggled slightly at Ranma's curious looks "This is only my second week on the job, I don't want to screw up"

Nodding in understanding, Ranma lifted her hand and put his arm around her comfortingly "I understand what you mean. If something happens, don't worry I will be there for you." He smiled warmly at her as her blush came back with renewed vigor "We have to get you checked out after work Nuku" Nuku nodded to him and kept walking, her eyes stuck on the ground. Every now and then she saw a pedestrian pass by, stare at the back of her skirt and smile when it rode up with every step. Nuku blushed slightly and pulled down on the back of her skirt "What's wrong Nuku?"

With another bright blush Nuku smiled at Ranma before leaning against him and whispering against his ear "Nuku's skirt won't stay" Ranma blinked for a second as a red hue crossed his cheeks. He smiled gently and took off his jacket, wrapping it around her waist so it was covering the skirt. Nuku Nuku looked at him with starry eyes as he stood back up "Thank you Ranma!" She hugged onto him tightly as Ranma blushed. All the guys on the street groaned as Ranma got all the attention and took away their fun. 

**_Updated on 03/12/03 - 1:15 PM_**

Ranma and Nuku walked up to the entrance of Akies and noticed the long lines that were waiting around the door. One of the men at the door noticed Nuku and Ranma's advances and cheered out "YEAH! Nuku Nuku is here!" The rest of them turned their heads and gawked at her as she walked toward the door.

Glancing around the crowd, Ranma shivered a bit "Man Nuku, are all these people your fans?"

Giggling slightly Nuku sweat dropped slightly "I don't know actually..... They are always here when I arrive at work. They stay all night"

Looking over the crowd of people, Ranma noticed it was mostly men "Hmm..." Getting a curious look from Nuku, he just smiled "Well, Let's go in then" He took Nuku's hand and walked forward, ignoring the glares from the men as they passed by. Opening up the door, Ranma let the blushing Nuku enter first, his hand guiding her by the small of her back. 

Nuku looked at Ranma and noticed his glances over his backside "What's wrong Ranma? D-Did I do something wrong?" Ranma looked at her and blinked in surprise "Did,... Did I offend you?"

Chuckling a bit, Ranma smiled at her "No, I was just thinking of something. So... This is where you work?" He looked around the restaurant with a mild curiosity, as he noticed all the people turn and look when the door opened. Nearly everyone there was male, and staring at her. Then, under his breath Ranma couldn't help but comment "I see that everyone has noticed how beautiful you are"

Nuku looked at Ranma's back as he assessed the place, and blushed "Um... T-Thank you." Ranma turned his head and looked at her, with a raised eyebrow. Nuku fidgeted nervously as Ranma looked at her, "Y-You just called me beautiful"

Blinking a bit in surprise, Ranma nodded "That I did.... only because it's the truth" Giving her a warm smile, he brought her up to the counter and presented her to the manager "Nuku's here for her shift, sir"

The manager turned around and looked at Ranma, before noticing Nuku at his side "Ah! Very good, thank you very much. Nuku, could you get started and work the tables?" Nuku smiled wide and nodded, turning around and going to the tables to collect orders "She's a good girl..." he then noticed Ranma still there "Can I help you?"

Closing his eyes to suppress a chuckle he nodded "Actually, I was wondering if you had need for another worker. I just,.... moved here, and need a job"

Bringing a finger to his chin the manager looked over Ranma "Hm.... You might be able to attract some female customers, and add a variety to this place... Sure, I have a job for you" Reaching behind the counter, he grabbed a uniform and threw it to Ranma "Put that on in the bathroom, you can start today"

Nodding at the manager, he walked into the bathroom and changed before coming out and looking at the uniform "Hm.. Not bad at all" his uniform was dark blue pants and a white shirt that accented his muscular body "Seems like the short skirts and pink are for girls... thank god for that" He walked out from the backroom and into the diner before picking up a few menus "So... What tables are mine?"

Looking Ranma over, the manager smiled at his plan "Just go to any table that has nothing on it. If your called on, then go ahead to that table. Basically, just do rounds and cover for Nuku"

Nodding slightly, Ranma turned and started for the dining room which now had a surprising amount of women as well as men "Excuse me!" Ranma turned his head over toward the voice and saw three girls sitting at a booth, one of them waving their hand in the air.

Heading over in the direction, Ranma smiled at the girls before bringing up a pad of paper "How may I help you miss?"

One of the women was staring hatefully at him, the other one was passive, and one was giving a cute smile "Yes, we would like-" then the door to the restaurant burst open and two gun wielding maniacs stepped in.

The first one had a semi automatic pointed at the manager "Give us all the money!" Ranma looked over at Nuku and saw her about to move toward them when the other one pulled a shotgun out and pointed it at her "No heroics"

Ranma's blood boiled when he pointed the gun at Nuku, so much that he would be stupid not to act on it "Leave the guns and the store, and you won't be hurt" both of the robbers looked at Ranma and the first one moved his gun toward him.

Laughing like an idiot the man raised the weapon so it was pointed at Ranma's head "Did you just tell me what to do?"

Noticing the weapon pointed at his head, Ranma didn't even seemed phased "Is there some other idiots in here with guns?"

The girl who was looking at him hatefully at the table before, looked at Ranma like he was an idiot "Are you trying to die!"

The other gun wielding moron looked over at Ranma and sneered "Listen to the bitch man, we don't want to kill you" There was a blur of movement as the first robber's clothes rippled with the displacement of air.

Holding the man's arm in the air, Ranma sneered "Don't want to kill me? Don't make me laugh" Ranma's eyes turned a blood red as his fist blurred and slammed into the man's gut rapidly. He let go of his neck and Ranma spin kicked him in the temple, throwing him into the shotgun wielding guy, and throwing them through a nearby table, making the shotgun go off accidentally. Ranma's eyes widened as he saw Nuku not moving and the bullets closing in on her. A sudden boom filled the air and shattered the windows, and making everyone cover their ears in agony. Ranma appeared before Nuku as the bullets closed in, and he slid to a stop in front of her. Not even sparing a second, Ranma crossed his arms as the bullets bored into his body.

Blood splattered across Nuku's face as the bullets exited through Ranma's back, and flung him to the ground "Ranma!" She was even more surprised when he got to his feet, seemingly unhurt.

Ranma didn't look at Nuku, he just crossed the restaurant and picked up the robbers by the necks "Don't you ever rob a place again" He then effortlessly through them through the closest window before collapsing on the ground from blood loss.

The last thoughts he had were of a beautiful siren like voice screaming out to him "Ranma......"

  
**_ Updated 4/1/03 - 8:30 PM_**

Ranma's eyes flickered for a moment as he felt around a warm bed, his chest heavy from something "ugh.... what the hell hit me" he opened his eyes all the way when he noticed an unfamiliar ceiling "Huh?" He sat up in the bed and heard a loud thud on the side of him. Looking over the bed, he noticed Nuku laying on the ground rubbing her backside "Ooops, sorry about that Nuku".

Her head turned slowly as she looked up and into Ranma's eyes, before jumping to her feet and wrapping her arms around him and crying "Your okay! Ranma's okay!"

Ranma grimaced as she tightened her hold around his chest, the wounds being aggravated and blood seeping into the bandages "AH,.. Yeah, I'm fine Nuku.... What the heck happened?" He brought his hand up and covered Nuku's, as she dried her tears.

Looking away from Ranma, Nuku sighed happily "Ranma's okay...... thank goodness. I was so worried about you Ranma, that I decided something" She turned toward him, her cheeks burning crimson and her eyes shining with curiosity "I decided that I was going to do whatever it takes, to keep you with me forever." Nuku stood up and slid her dress off of her body.

Ranma stared for a second before blushing hard and jumping off the bed "W-What the heck are you doing! Put your clothes back on!" Ranma turned around and faced the wall, breathing hard and fighting the urge to jump on her 'god she smells great......'

Sniffling slightly, Nuku put her clothes back on and sat on the bed and asked, in a small voice "Is Nuku... that ugly? To where Ranma won't even look at her?" She laid on the bed, her head against the pillow and looking away from Ranma "I guess.... I should expect it. Nuku is, after all, only an android"

Ranma sighed and sat beside her on the bed, resting his hand on her shoulder and smiling slightly "Nuku... being an android, or not, it doesn't matter to me. I do like you, but I don't want to rush things" Putting a finger on her lip, Ranma silences her from talking "And your far from ugly... your the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Bringing her tears to a finish, Nuku turns toward Ranma and smiles "Thank you Ranma. Even though I know you are just doing it to cheer me up, but thank you" Ranma shook his head and sighed before leaning down and kissing her gently. Once their lips meet, Nuku's eyes got wide and she pushes him off of her "W-What are you doing?"

Ranma shifted nervously and looked away from her, feeling very small at the moment "I-I'm sorry Nuku.... I just thought that this would be the time... I guess I was wrong" Ranma got up and walked over to the door, and opened it. Turning around he smiled at her "I'll tell Kyusaku and Ryunouske that your awake, and I'm doing better. Feel free to stay here and I'll bring them" He was about to leave when Nuku grabbed his arm and pulled on it tightly, jerking Ranma back into the room and making him fall to the floor. Nuku then sat beside him and kissed him gently, as her arms roamed across his back.

She then broke the kiss and let off a content sigh "Thank you Ranma,.... I... can't think of life without you"

Looking at Nuku with surprise, Ranma gathered control of his emotions and smiled "Sure you can, I mean, it's only been around a week since I first came into your life. Remember?"

Looking away from Ranma and sniffling gently "If you won't tell papa and Ryunouske what I'm about to tell you. Then I will let you in on my secret"

Ranma smiled at her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer "Of course Nuku, you know you can trust me"

Smiling at Ranma, she leaned her head down against his shoulder and gave a happy sigh "Before Ranma came into Nuku's life, it was nothing but trouble and hate. I never fit in with anyone, and I couldn't even be myself around my, so called friends. Ryunouske and Papa are nice and everything, but they treat me like a android, not a human like you do."

By the end of her 'secret', Nuku was pushed against Ranma's chest and crying hard "There, there Nuku. It's okay now, I'm here for you."

Nuku looked up at Ranma in surprise and sniffled slightly "Are you sure? Your not going to leave me again are you?"

Ranma turned his head and looked out the adjacent window, sighing gently "It's okay Nuku. As far as I'm concerned, I won't be leaving you for a long time. I feel .... whole around you. Almost like your a link to something that I've never had." He then feels something against his lap. He turns and looks at the now sleeping figure of Nuku as she lays on his lap "Good night,.... Nuku" He leans down and kisses her forehead and ruffles her hair gently.

Smiling in her sleep, Nuku purrs slightly "Good night,.. Ranma" She curls up even further until her whole body is on Ranma's lap, making him chuckle slightly as the cat girl purrs in her sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED______________

Sorry about the lateness,... but it's hard to write nowadays.

  



	3. Nuku Ranma, Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, All purpose cultural girl Nuku Nuku, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.  
**

**check out my website for more updates**

****

** - American  
" " - Japanese  
~~~~~~ = Panda signs!  
**

**++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place**

************** Nuku Ranma ***************

Ranma yawned as he stretched out his muscles with an audible popping noise. He grinned wide as he finally realized that he was home, and in his own bed. Yawning a second time, Ranma sat up and looked beside him at Nuku, who was wearing a long t-shirt *She's so beautiful* he chuckled slightly when he noticed her nose twitch when a stray piece of hair tickle her nose. Moving it slightly, Ranma noticed for the first time, how fully and pouty her lips were. Soon he found himself leaning over her head, lips puckered and getting ready to kiss them, then he stopped *What the hell am I doing?* Then the alarm went off.

Not knowing that Ranma was inches away from her, her past instincts kicked in. Nuku woke up and flipped out of bed "It's Morning!" Successfully knocking Ranma to the ground with a loud thud. Looking toward the sudden noise, Nuku blushed when she saw a naked Ranma staring at her from the floor "Um,.... Ranma?"

Blinking and rubbing his eyes with his free hand, Ranma looks back up at her with a blank expression "Y-Yes Nuku?"

Looking around her, Nuku finally realized she wasn't in her room "What is Nuku doing in your room? And why are you naked?"

Looking down, Ranma noticed that he wasn't wearing anything, and quickly jumped back into bed and covered himself up "U-Um,.... I'm not too sure actually. I don't remember much from last night,.. what happened?"

Putting her index finger against her chin, Nuku gave a shrug "I don't remember much either. I just know that it involved,..... oh no"

Turning his head, Ranma noted that his lips were inches away from hers, and he could feel her warm breath as it collided with his head "W-What?" 

Taking a deep breath, Nuku lifted the hem of her shirt up a bit and blushed hard "I think we had a bit too much catnip last night..."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ranma gathered the courage to ignore what his body was telling him "What do you mean?"

Looking away from Ranma, Nuku wiped away tears as they started their trek down her face "I think we,... did,... 'It'"

After a few minutes, Ranma blinked and then stuttered over his emotions "Wait a minute,... you mean we,..." Nuku nods her head slowly "But I,... don't remember it" Ranma slapped himself mentally as Nuku started to cry a little harder. Gripping her shoulders gently, Ranma pulled Nuku against his chest and embraced her tightly "Come on Nuku,... I'm sure it was the best night of our lives. I mean,.... I know I love you." Then his eyes widened "D-Do you not love me?"

Staring at Ranma with fear in her eyes, Nuku shook her head violently "That's not it! Nuku loves Ranma very much. But,... I thought we could,... remember our first time" Ranma blushed a bit before looking down at the ground ",... Nuku's never done this before" She sniffled slightly before pulling against Ranma's chest "I wanted to know how it felt!"

Ranma looked down at the ground and sighed a heart filled sigh before he caressed Nuku's cheek lovingly "Nuku,.... It was my first time too. I-I wouldn't have minded remembering it,... but at least it was done with you." He leaned forward slowly, giving Nuku time to close her eyes as their lips met. After a few moments, Ranma pulled away and looked down at Nuku's blushing face, a small smile on his lips "I love you"

--- One hour later, outside the home of Ryunouske ---

Ranma and Nuku walked out the front door, hand in hand, and with smiles decorating their faces "Well Nuku,... are you ready?"

Squeezing his hand tightly, Nuku nodded and walked forward toward their new school "I'm as ready as I will ever be,... Anata(1)" Giving a soft smile, Ranma and Nuku start their trek toward the school. 

--- Ten minutes later, Furinkan high school ---

Akane Tendo, martial arts master (I know, haha), growled as she charged the group of boys that stood in her path. With a patented war cry, she slammed into the group all the while screaming "I HATE BOYS!"

Nabiki watched from the window as her sister dispatched the perverted hored of boys with a bloodlust fury *Jeez Akane,... I knew you were mad, but this is going overboard.* Sighing as she heard the groans of pain from the boys, Nabiki allowed a little sympathy to crawl through her ice queen facade "Take the boys to the nurses station,... they might need help" her friends, that knew her, stared at Nabiki with utter shock before she turned toward them with a angry glare "Did I stutter?" Her friends then ran from the room, whispering to themselves all the way. Shaking her head with amusement, Nabiki then turned back to the fight at hand and grinned when she saw someone walking into the school grounds *Well well,... fresh meat* her eyes then looked at Nuku with a grin *I bet Kuno would pay out of his mouth for pictures of her*

Ranma and Nuku walked toward the school, still hand in hand, as Ranma surveyed the area that looked like a battle field "I wonder what happened here"

Shaking her head in wonder and curiosity, Nuku looked about and noticed Akane dispatching the final of the group, rather viciously "I think she did it"

Ranma turned his head and looked where Nuku was looking and almost laughed out loud "That girl did all this? She's a weakling!"

Across the school yard, Akane's head jerked up toward the voice and she snarled "I am not a weakling! I am the best martial artist in Nerima! What does a perverted jerk like you know?!?"

Raising his eyebrow, Ranma chuckled slightly before pulling Nuku closer to him subconsciously, then shook his head at Akane "Obviously you don't remember who I am. I was the one who smacked you around the first day we met"

Shaking with anger, Akane glared at Ranma with such hatred, that the boys on the ground shook with fear "I know you cheated during that fight! A wimp like you couldn't win against me."

Laughing out loud, Ranma walked past Akane and snorted with disgust "Quit calling others cheaters, just because you haven't practiced enough to call yourself a true martial artist." Shaking his head sadly, Ranma ducked under a punch aimed for the back of his head.

Blinking as her punch missed it's mark, Akane threw yet another punch, only to get avoided by Ranma with ease "Stand still you cheater!"

Shaking his head once again, Ranma turned around and stared at the youngest Tendo "Why? So I can embarrass you even more? What's the use in fighting someone who can't take a single hit?"

Gasping, Nuku took Ranma's hand and pulled him back, whispering into his ear "Ranma,... aren't you being a mean to her?"

Smiling to himself as Nuku took sympathy on Akane, Ranma then whispers back "Not at all, but if she doesn't lose that attitude of hers, then someone will seriously hurt her one day."

Blushing slightly as she felt the heat of Ranma's breath dance across her lips, Nuku took a sharp breath "But, what if her pride is bigger than her brain?"

Blinking at Nuku, Ranma started to laugh out loud, causing Nuku to blush yet again "Big deal, it will take a little longer then."

Akane took a defensive stance and glared at Ranma "Come on, or are you afraid!" She then flinched at the glare she received from both Ranma and Nuku, before tightening her fists "Fight me for real, you stupid,... BOY!"

Ranma shook his head sadly before guiding Nuku away from the two of them "Please stand back Nuku. This fight won't take too long. Okay?"

Nuku did nothing against the soft hands that Ranma touched her with, as he guided her away from danger "Alright,... but you better not get hurt again Ranma. I'm warning you"

Sweating slightly, Ranma smiled sheepishly at her before turning his attention back to Akane and giving a confident smirk "Anytime your ready, little girl"

Akane dashed forward with a powerful straight punch, hoping to end it in one hit "Die!". She was rather confused when her punch hit air, as Ranma flipped over her, his leg slamming into the back of her head and sending her tumbling forward. 

Landing on one foot, Ranma lowered his other leg and stared at the broken Tendo in distain "Akane Tendo, you are nothing of a martial artist. I've known pigs that could attack a lot better."

Getting up from the ground, Akane wiped the small amount of spit that dribbled down her chin and glared at Ranma "Stupid cheater! How dare you attack when I wasn't ready!"

Ranma felt the need to face fault slightly before he glared at her "In case you don't remember, _Akane_, you were the one who attacked me first. I did nothing of the sort." Several murmurs were heard through the school yard as Ranma played a card they've never seen before.

Up in the classroom, Nabiki narrowed her eyes at the newcomer and sighed "I guess it couldn't be helped. I Guess it's time for my sister to finally lose a battle." Seeing the wide eyes from her classmates, Nabiki just shrugs her shoulders "What can I say. I go where the money is. This fight will make me a killing"

Meanwhile, down in the courtyard, Ranma was dodging the obvious blows from the youngest Tendo with ease, his clothes rippling in the wind "Come on you uncute tomboy. Is that all you can do?"

Nuku watched Ranma goad Akane into attacking with even more curiosity *Hmm,... I think I've seen style of fighting before.* She giggled slightly as Ranma used the ends of his shirt to pass by Akane like a bull *He seems so happy when he is fighting,.... not like he was this morning* Nuku's smile slipped off her face as tears slid down her cheeks. Taken by surprise by the tears, Nuku turned around and quickly wiped them to the side.

Seeing Nuku turn around, a small trail of water leaking from her eyes, Ranma ducked under a punch and slammed a open palm into Akane's stomach "Mokou Takabisha" and blasted a ball of yellow energy, throwing Akane backward and slamming her through a nearby tree. Ranma quickly ran over to where Nuku was crying, and pulled her into a tight hug "There there Nuku,... what's wrong? Was it something I did?"

Sniffling slightly, Nuku gave Ranma a soft and innocent smile before wiping her eyes once again "N-No,... it's nothing that you did Ranma. It's just a thought that I had about this morning. That's all." looking into Ranma's concern filled eyes, Nuku blushed "Really"

Nabiki stared at the destruction that Ranma's one move caused on the surroundings, before shuddering a little bit *I'd hate to see what Akane looks like if that ground looks that bad* Giving a small sigh, Nabiki turns to her group "Collect today's winnings, and get my sister to the nurse" Narrowing her eyes slightly when they didn't move, their eyes still wide from the attack, she cleared her throat "I SAID NOW!"

Ranma leaned down and put his arm around Nuku's waist, pulling her against his chest "Nuku,.... if there's something wrong. I want you to tell me. We're going to be with each other for a long time. We might as well get used to it" 

Eyes widening, Nuku started to cry once again "Is that all you think of me?!? Just as something to get used to!?!" She pulled from Ranma's grasp and turned, slapping him hard in the face "If that's the case,... I don't want to see you again!" She started to run away from Ranma, but stopped around three steps away "I can't believe you said that,.... I HATE YOU!" She then burst into a fit of crying as she ran from the school yard.

Rubbing his cheek and blinking in confusion, Ranma stared at her back as she ran away from him "W-What,.... what the hell just happened?"

Finally getting to the ground level of her school, Nabiki heard the end of what happened and walked toward Ranma "Are you just stupid kid? Even Kuno had more of a clue than you did" Ranma turned toward her and blinked, his face still full of confusion. Nabiki sighed before shaking her head "I'll give you this one for free. The way you told her how you 'might as well get used to it' made her think that you didn't want anything to do with her. But for some reason was putting up with her."

Ranma's eyes widened with shock as he swore to himself "Shit,... I can't believe I said it like that. I want nothing more than being with Nuku. She's a dream come true for me." Ranma then ran from the school, the same path that Nuku took *Hang tight Nuku,... don't do anything rash.*

TO BE CONTINUED__________

AN - (1) Anata - darling?

_**OMAKE!!!!!!!!**_

Nuku : Wow,... me and Ranma huh?

SSJ Guyver : Uh,... (looks at the title) I guess so.

Nuku : (blushing) I guess the Neko-ken is why Ranma was so feral last night.

SSJ Guyver : You two didn't do anything!

Nuku : How do you know? It didn't feel like a normal dream with me and Ranma.

Ranma : Whoa,.. dreams about me?

Nuku : R-Ranma (blushes harder) H-How much did you hear?

Ranma : (grinning) everything

Nuku : N-No way,... SSJ Guyver, this is all your fault!

SSJ Guyver : Jeez,... what'd I do now?

Ranma : Don't know, but thanks 

SSJ Guyver blinks as Ranma disappears into the page, laughing his ass off.


	4. Nuku Ranma, Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, All purpose cultural girl Nuku Nuku, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.  
**

**check out my website for more **

** - American  
" " - Japanese  
Panda signs!  
**

** Flashback  
-------- Change in Time  
Another place**

** Nuku Ranma **

Coming to a stop on top of a tall building, Ranma stared at the setting sun with a frown on his face Where the heck are you Nuku,..... He sighed and walked to the edge of the building, peering over the side and watching all the people as they flooded around the streets If I were Nuku,... where would I be? Thinking for a second, Ranma smiled and and jumped off of the building, free falling for a good three minutes before putting out his hand and getting caught on a flag pole. Bouncing high into the air, Ranma landed safely and without a sound on another nearby building before dropping to the ground, surprising the people as they walked by Hmm,... I tried all the fish places in the area, she's not at home. Where could she be Ignoring all the stares he was recieving, Ranma walked forward and looked around at his surroundings I GOT IT! Grinning like an idiot, Ranma started running down the street Why the hell didn't I think of this first Running for what seemed like hours, he finally came to a stop outside of the city's junk yard, and walked inside.

Not even getting a foot inside of the junk yard, before being tackled, Ranma fell hard onto the ground as a heavy object fell on top of him "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jumping off of Ranma, Nuku landed on the top of a nearby heap as her tears trailed through the sky. Turning so she was facing Ranma, anger was clearly visible in her features, however what shook Ranma was the look of disappointment that was written in her eyes "Ranma should just leave Nuku alone.... Nuku doesn't wanna be a b-bother" Tears were now cascading freely down the former cat's cheeks.

Standing up and staring at Nuku as the tears flowed from her eyes, Ranma felt his heartbreak "Nuku,... umm" He took a step forward, and instantly regretted it when he saw Nuku tense up, getting ready to run from the scene "P-Please! Let me explain.." Seeing her nod slowly, as if unsure of whether or not she wanted to listen. Looking away from Nuku, Ranma shifted nervously under her piercing gaze and looked up at her, giving a confident smile "Nuku,... I love you" Seeing her shocked look, as the tears stopped instantly, she took another step back and started shaking her head "I've loved you since I set my eyes on you. When I first re-awakened, I knew that you were the only one for me, but I couldn't accept it. You see, I was raised in the wild, and didn't know what Love truly was. But today, when I thought that I had lost you, my chest hurt like hell. It felt like someone was crushing a car on top of it. I never thought that I could feel so much pain in my entire life" Ranma looked up into Nuku's eyes, as his own started to shed tears "I can't live without you Nuku,... I know this now. I'm sorry about everything I've done and said to you. I wish I could take them back, but I can't. I don't want to lose you, but I will understand if you don't love me,... anymore." He broke the eye contact as he turned his back to her "I....I'll be at home. I hope you come back, I miss you"

Hearing that, Nuku's heart started to beat faster as she blushed a furious red before jumping down "Ranma!" Seeing him not stopping, she ran full out and wrapped her arms around him, efficiently tackling him to the ground "I LOVE YOU!"

Breaking free from her grasp, Ranma turned over and smiled, petting her head affectionately "I know Nuku,.... I know" He then leaned forward slowly, his eyes closing as if on auto-pilot, as their lips closed over one another in a passionate kiss.

The Next Morning

Ryunosuke yawned as he sat up in bed, scratching his stomach as he looked around his room I guess Nuku never came home,.... poor Ranma Standing up, he started to shed his clothes in order to get dressed for school, when the door burst open and Nuku bounded in "N-Nuku!" Running forward, Ryunosuke gripped onto Nuku in a tight hug, totally forgetting about his clothing "N-Nuku,... we were so worried about you! Are you alright, did anything happen?" When he broke the embrace, he smiled up at Nuku and blinked as he cheeks filled with a red hue "What's wrong?"

Bringing her hands over her eyes, Nuku screamed out "Ryunosuke NO HENTAI!" Nuku then turned from Ryunosuke and ran from the room, her face as red as a tomato. Running into her room, Nuku dove under the covers and gripped Ranma tightly, feeling her face still burning from embarrassment.

Waking up from the sudden impact, and the heat flooding through his back, Ranma yawned and turned over "'mornin Nuku" Blinking after a second, and seeing her blushing face, Ranma started chuckling "What happened?"

Looking away from Ranma, Nuku pressed her face into his chest "Nuku saw Ryunosuke naked" her blush renewed with vigor to spare as she told Ranma what she saw. The embarrassment. quickly left her when Ranma leaned down and kissed her gently. After the kiss, Nuku looked up into his eyes "R-Ranma?"

Smiling at the shocked, and blushing form of Nuku, Ranma smiled warmly "Good morning, Nuku-chan" Ranma couldn't help but smile even more when her blush deepened.

Breaking eye contact, Nuku wrapped her arms around Ranma even tighter than before "G-Good morning,... Ranma-Kun" With a happy sigh, she nestled her head against Ranma's chest as the embarrassment. finally left her body "I'm sorry to wake you so early Ranma-kun"

Wrapping his arms around Nuku, and stroking her hair gently, Ranma chuckled "It's okay, we have to go to school in a hour anyway" Seeing Nuku look at him, Ranma smiled "You forgot,... huh?"

Looking away from Ranma, Nuku giggled under her breath "actually,... yes" She giggled some more as they cuddled together "That's okay,... as long as Ranma's with me, I'll go"

Caressing her hair gently, Ranma leaned down and kissed her forehead "of course,.. I'll never leave you alone, anymore" Sitting up, Ranma released Nuku from his embrace, much to her obvious disappointment, and got out of bed "Come on Nuku, as much as I wanna lay here and hold you, we have to get ready. It still takes thirty minutes to get to school, and we need breakfast."

Sitting up, Nuku straightened her clothes out a bit and got up beside Ranma "I guess, but why can't we just use our strength to get to school faster?" Picking up a nearby shirt, she handed it to Ranma, who put it on "I mean, we could get there in five minutes"

After putting the shirt on, Ranma smirked at Nuku as he slid on his pants "We could Nuku, but don't you want to have a normal lifestyle this time? I mean, don't get me wrong. I love our powers, but people might get scared of us if they know" Seeing her shocked look, Ranma smiled slightly "Not exactly scared, but they might avoid us. I've had this problem before I became an android. So, let's just go normally today, 'kay?" Seeing her nod, although disappointed, Ranma couldn't help but chuckle "C' mon, it's not that bad. I mean, we can talk to Ryunosuke on the way, right?" he laughed hard when her face lit up with the mention of Ryunosuke's name "Get over it Nuku. I'm sure he doesn't care"

Looking at the ground in embarrassment. as they left the room, Nuku took her seat at the table "Papa won't be here this morning, he went to meet with Akiko-mama" She picked up her chopsticks and began to eat her rice, when she felt someone staring at her, and looked up "what?"

Smiling warmly at the cat girl, Ranma shook his head "Nothing,... just been a while since I felt like I was part of a family. I can't remember everything about my past just yet, but I get flash's off and on. Quite often, I dream of it too. But,... I don't think it was ever anything like this." Seeing her shocked look, Ranma shook his head "Never mind" He then picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, as he felt the air suddenly become disturbed "Mornin' Ryu-kun"

Shocked that Ranma knew he was there, Ryunosuke walked around the table and sat down, a frown on his face "Can't surprise you huh?" Seeing Ranma not even stop eating, and shake his head, Ryunosuke sighed "And just where do you get off calling your older brother Ryu-kun?"

Putting down his chopsticks, as his bowl was empty, Ranma smirked at Ryunosuke "What, do you think I'm gonna stay in this family?" Seeing both Nuku's and Ryunosuke's shocked looks, Ranma grinned "How can I ever get with Nuku, if she's part of my family. Don't think we can get married like that, right?"

Blushing a bright red, Nuku looked down at her plate as something dawned on her, and she looked up at Ranma with a serious look "Ranma,.... don't choose Nuku over a family. I wouldn't like that, you know that" She was about to say something else when Ranma kissed her deeply, his arms embracing her as their kiss ended "R-Ranma...."

Breaking the embrace, Ranma shot Nuku an embarrassed smile as he stood up and walked toward the door "We're going to be late" He grinned when they both started wolfing down their food, and jumping up "Well, shall we go to school then?" They both nodded as Ranma opened the door and walked out, grabbing his coat on the way. Once outside, and the door locked, Ranma looked around at the scenery before blinking "It's nice out" The awe in his voice, made both Nuku and Ryunosuke curious to what he meant "I thought it was going to be cold today..." He shrugged it off before smiling "Let's go"

At school, half a hour later

Akane Tendo stood in the midst of a group of boys, her arm slung in a cast and a bandage over her forehead That baka is bound to show up today, and then i'll get my revenge She grinned evilly when she noticed him walking toward the school gates "Alright! Get ready guys!" Cries of joy surrounded her as the sports groups were more than happy to help their 'goddess' with her revenge. Seconds ticked by as Ranma, Nuku and Ryunosuke walked through the front gates and stopped once they saw the large group "Ranma Natsume, prepare to die!"

Shivering at the phrase, as if it truly meant something, Ranma blinked at the group as they charged at him "what the hell?" He wasn't given the opportunity to think twice as the group surrounded him and started to advance on him "umm,... you guys get beat by Akane right?"

One of the members of the Kendo club stepped forward and readied his boken as he glared at Ranma "What of it, Ranma?"

Tilting his head to the side, Ranma gave a lopsided grin which showed he was just playing around "Well,.... she's in the cast for a reason you know. I beat her, and fairly easy at that. What makes you think you guys have a chance against me" Murmurs were heard through the crowd as some of the boys left the group, deciding to give up on their 'revenge' against Ranma "I mean, seriously, do you think you have a chance against a master of the Anything goes Martial Arts?" what the hell am I saying.. He blinked curiously as Akane stared at him Why did I just say that,..... What's the Anything goes Martial Arts? So caught up in his thoughts, Ranma didn't see the boken coming at him and acted unconsciously. Ducking back under the boken, Ranma back flipped, putting his hand on the ground and kicking up with his feet. Kicking the kid in the face as he flipped back onto his feet, the boy was sent flying through the crowd of boys like a bowling ball, till he came to a stop at Akane's feet.

Looking down at the boy at her feet slowly, Akane stared for seconds before what he said registered "YOUR RANMA SAOTOME! There's no way in hell I'm marrying you!"

Suddenly voices broke out among the students as Akane blushed a bright red, of course in anger, as Ranma stared at her "What the hell are you talking about? Who's Ranma Saotome? I'm Ranma Natsume"

Akane walked through the crowd of boys before she came to a stop in front of Ranma "Your Ranma Saotome,... now I know why I felt I knew you. It's because of your father's picture.. you baka!" She brought her hand back to strike Ranma, when he once again acted unconsciously and caught her punch "W-What,.. you going to hit a girl. Is that the type of man you are, Saotome?"

Glaring at Akane, Ranma released her hand and ducked the punch "I've hit you already, and just because I don't like hitting women, doesn't mean I won't if I can't help it. I think I proved that point last time I was here" Ranma smirked as his eyes dropped to the cast that was slung around her chest area

Seeing his gaze, she looked down and assumed Ranma was staring at her chest "YOU PERVERT!" She brought her hand back again and tightly balled it into a fist in order to attack Ranma, but was suddenly stopped when a firm grip caught her wrist "Let go!" She turned around to strike the person who held her, when she came face to face with Genma "Y- Your....."

TO BE CONTINUED

**OMAKE!!!!!!!!!**

Ranma : who is this Genma?

SSJ Guyver : You don't know your own dad?

Ranma : Of course I do!

SSJ Guyver : Then,... why ask who Genma is?

Ranma : Because I want to know who he is!

SSJ Guyver : But you said you knew your own dad....

Ranma : Yup... so who's Genma?

SSJ Guyver : hmm,.... your stupid

Ranma : okay, but who is Genma?

SSJ Guyver : BAKA BAKA BAKA! Genma's your father!

Ranma : No he isn't,... Kyuusaku is my papa-san

SSJ Guyver fell down and stared at Ranma as he got a confused look in response.

SSJ Guyver : baka.....


End file.
